We Are the Young
by phiazombie
Summary: In this generation all adults hate kids. Adults want to capture everyone under 18 and lock them up and teach them wrong until each child has reached the appropriate age. Kids are trying to change that...read it! XD
1. Stealing from a drug store

**Hi all who are reading this! This is my second story on fan fic, my other one got lost and was unfinished……so I'll give this one a go….please review!**

"Instead of killing them, please turn them into the nearest police station. From there, the government will lock them up until each has reached the proper age. While the "children" are locked up, we will teach them the true way of an adult." The man on the screen thanked his audience and stepped away from his podium. A woman stepped up to the same podium and announced that the next press conference will be held in a week due time.

"Freak won't lay a finger on anyone." Timmy whispered and spat. I shushed him as someone walked by the entrance to the ally we were stowed away in. I counted to ten in my head and let out a breath.

"Close one." He said as I turned to give him a look.

"Should I remind you that we are on a schedule?" I said. He rolled his eyes as a reply. I peeked my head around the corner, scanning the empty streets. I held my fist in the air, signaling that the coast was clear. Timmy and Joseph came up behind me and we quickly ran across the street. There Joseph knelt down in front of the door and picked the lock.

"We're in." he said kicking the door open. I slowly edged my way into the empty drug store. I looked around scanning the area for any sign of life or servalence cameras. None. Timmy followed me as we ran to the pharmacy part of the drug store. I grabbed one of the empty duffle bags we brought and stuffed every form of medication insight into it, not taking the time to stop and read the label. Timmy did the same and Joseph took watch at the door.

Four filled duffle bags later, and almost everything was gone. We were stepping out of the door when I saw a man walking down the street.

"Shit." I said. The two boys looked up and saw him too. His head was pointed to the ground. "He hasn't noticed us yet." Right as I said that he looked up and met my gaze. He hesitated and grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed three numbers. I handed the duffle bag I was carrying to Joseph and told them to go. They quickly obeyed and ran to ally we came from.

I ran over to the terrified man and pushed him against the wall holding my hands at his throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I said. He looked at me like I was an alien. When he didn't speak I punched him in the face and let him sink to the ground. His nose started to bleed. In the distant I heard the drone of a siren.

"If we ever meet again, you die." I said running after my team. They were waiting for me.

"Nice! Not even a scratch!" Timmy said.

"He was a wimp." I said as we ran through the shadows. The entrance to our home was a door in the back of run down building. I knocked three times and kicked the bottom corner twice. The door slowly creaked open and revealed a dark staircase leading down into the darkness. We shut the door and headed down the stairs until we reached the second door. I knocked. The eyehole opened and two eyes starred at me. The eyehole closed and the door was unlatched. We stepped in. The two eyes who starred at me before, were again starring at me.

"You're late." He said

**Hope you don't hate it! Please R&R! Any ideas? Please share! **


	2. Home sweet home!

I rolled my eyes. "You think I care? Plus there was a guy-"

"YOU WHAT!" he screamed.

"Yea and he called the police." Timmy said like it was an accomplishment.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF IN!" he yelled.

"Yes I do, and that's why I gave the guy a bloody nose and ran. I know what I could have gotten myself in, but I didn't, so relax. I don't need a lecture ." I walked past him, Timmy and Joseph followed me.

"I swear they pick the most worried guards to guard the door." I said

We walked down the hallway toward the Clinic. This is where we live. When the adults turned on kids, we ran. Luckily some adults wouldn't give in to the government and ran with the kids. Those people were doctors, teachers, and other people that loved us kids so much. Those adults created secret places for us to grow up. Those adults passed their knowledge onto the kids and those kids grew up and are the adults of this generation.

I opened the glass door with the words CLINIC painted on it in red. The disgusting hospital smell reached my nose, making me gag. I hate that smell. I hate hospitals. I've trained myself to fight well so that I don't get hurt and end up here.

"Alexis! You're a little late, why is that? I see your mission was successful and you retrieved the medicine. Good!" said the doctor. The doctor is one of the adults here.

"It's Alex, and we came into a little trouble, no worries." I said. I hate it when people call me Alexis. We dropped the duffle bags and headed to the door.

"Thanks much, Alexis!" he said. I ignored that.

"I'm going to report that we're back." Joseph said and left. He doesn't say much, but he's the smartest guy I know.

"I'm hungry." Timmy said yawning. "And tired." Timmy on the other hand wasn't so smart, but he could turn any serious conversation into a joke.

"Same here." I said following him to the cafeteria. There was about one or two adults that cooked in the cafeteria, the rest were small children who loved to help. They always had food out, ready to eat. I grabbed a plate of what looked like macaroni and cheese and sat down across from Timmy. Timmy had a feast displayed before him. He had two helpings of macaroni, a bag of chips, chicken, and a fruit cup.

I raised an eyebrow.

His mouth was full of food when he spoke, "What? Told you I was hungry."

"We ate before we left. How could you possibly be THAT hungry? I will never understand boys." I said pushing my half eaten bowl of macaroni to the side.

"See you back at the room." I said taking my bowl to the garbage.

Once you turn twelve you are assigned a team, depending on which job you want. I chose the job of a supplier. A supplier is a person who goes out into the world to get supplies. Your team is your family. You share the same room, you are given the same missions, and you live together.

But why oh why was I put with two guys? These guys are my best friends. That's why.

I walked through the hallways until I reached our room. There was a dent in the door from where Timmy got really mad and took it out on the door. I pushed the door open. There were three single beds, a table, two chairs, and a bathroom. On the table was the picture of us three when we were twelve. I was in the middle with a hand over both the boys' shoulders. We were laughing our heads off.

I decided to take a shower. The hot water felt like Heaven. When I was done I sprawled out on my bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. disgraceful

"Driver, turn here please."

"Are you sure, miss? This isn't good ground." The driver said looking at the woman through the rearview mirror.

"Oh. Yes, I'm sure. This is just a short cut." The woman said smiling in respond. She opened a compact mirror and applied more lip stick. She then checked her hair for the third time, making sure it was still in a perfect bun. It was. She closed her compact mirror. The woman placed her hands on her navy blue suit, making sure there were no wrinkles. Pleased with her appearance, she looked out the window. From the outside, all of the windows were tinted.

In the distance the woman saw a small figure spraying something on to a sign. The driver slowed down to see what it was.

The woman gasped.

The driver saw it too.

It was a child.

A child spray painting a black bird with its wings spread out. The black bird was looking up. Along the wings of the black bird were the words "FREEDOM" spelled out in white.

The child was nearly done with his picture when he turned, and saw the car. The child dropped the can of spray paint and ran in to the closest ally.

"Filthy brats up to no good." the driver said speeding the car up.

The woman put on a displeased face, like she had just seen a rat. Those filthy criminals are worthless, the woman thought, the all deserve to be locked up until adulthood. No one wants to see a small, dirty monster roaming the streets.

"Why can't the government just go find them and lock them up?" the driver asked.

"Because, rumor has it that they have stolen bombs and that would be very dangerous. If we sent the army down there or something they could run straight into the bomb. Nobody wants that now do we?"

"I guess not. Are they really that smart?" the driver asked.

"We think so." The woman responded

The woman looked back at the spray painted picture the child had spray painted.

Freedom. Children do not deserve freedom. Children deserve nothing. The children that are locked up are lucky enough to get two meals a day. Adults deserve freedom. Adults are doing the right thing. Children are reckless. Children could destroy a whole city. Children already took over this part of the city. There so much…bad in the air.

It's disgraceful.

It's sad.

It's mean.

Children are bad, worthless, no good, vile monsters.

A lock and key is what they deserve.

That's what children deserve.

_**When the world sees pretty as pretty**_

_**There arises ugly**_

_**When the world sees good as good**_

_**There arises evil**_


	4. A Terrible Nightmare

"_Alex. Alex. Alex." I heard my name being called over and over. It wouldn't stop or go away. All I saw was black. The voices got louder and quicker. Soon it became unbearable and I screamed. The voices stopped immediately and I opened my eyes to a perfect blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight but I could tell something wasn't right. I slowly stood up and brushed my hands off. That's when I noticed what I was wearing. It was white with a simple yet boring pattern of faded blue spots. A hospital gown. Why was I wearing a hospital gown? Before I could think anymore on that subject I looked up and saw a house. The house was ablaze with a raging fire. I stood there frozen; watching as the fire slowly destroyed the house. Within minutes the house had been completely burned to the ground. Not a single splinter of wood was left from the house. I looked closely and saw that the grass wasn't even burnt but fresh and green. What's going on? Where's Timmy? Where's Joseph? _

_I looked around, worried as hell, but no one was there. Because it wasn't weird enough, the voices returned. "Alex. Alex. Alex." They whispered. I turned in a circle looking in every direction but finding nothing. Their whispers slowly transitioned into screams. Like before, the screams became unbearable and I dropped to the ground with my hands covering my ears. It felt like fifty people screaming my name right in my ear over and over. The pain was too much and I screamed. Everything fell silent and a second later the ground disappeared from below me and I was falling into a big vat of complete darkness. I screamed one last time and closed my eyes, not being able to keep them open anymore._

I jolted up in bed, gasping for air. I wiped away sweat from my forehead. It took me a minute to realize that it was only a dream.

"Only a dream. Only a dream." I whispered to myself. I looked over to see Timmy snoring on his bed. I had to get used to snoring. I looked to the other side and saw Joseph calmly asleep. Joseph could pass for a corpse when he was sleeping because he was so still and didn't make a sound. On the other hand, Timmy was sprawled out with his covers in a mess. They were so different. I rested my head back on my pillow and smiled, whispering to myself one last time,

"Only a dream."


	5. A Day off Under the Smoke Towers

**Disclaimer: I own all characters **

**I know this is short and it took forever to write something, but i cant do anything without reviews! -hinthintnudgenudge- :]**

"The air is so nasty today." I said bored. "It's the smoke towers." Joseph said rubbing a piece of grass between his fingers and then tearing it in half. "I know, but the air feels...I don't know. It kinda feels like something bad is happening today." I said.  
"Great. Alex is psychic through the air." Timmy joked. "Tell me, what are they serving for dinner in the cafeteria today?"  
I rolled my eyes. One of the awesome things about being a supplier is having the ability to go outside without a watch. Anybody under 17 and is not a supplier has to have a watch, or someone over 17 to go outside.  
And of course every kid has been outside. The adults arn't restricting. We don't live in a government here, there are no laws. Besides rules our adults have made for saftey, a watch outside, guards for the door, nothing that would get anybody killed or caught, etc. All we're doing here is living. Our adults understand everything, they were in this position once too. "I'm thirsty." Timmy said. I tossed him my water bottle. "Don't drink it all." I said. He took it and gulped down water.  
"I love grass." Timmy said, and tossed my water bottle back. The bottle was basically empty. "It's so green and pretty. It matches your eyes, Alex." He said laying down in the grass. When we were bored on nice days like this, we climbed to a huge grassy hill that over looked the whole, adult-run town. The fact that we live in, well face it, a huge basement, means no grass. But with toady's, ahem, stolen technology, we have a greenhouse down there. Because our little underground village only houses 200 people as is, it's not that hard to sustain a basic apple. "My eyes are green?" I asked.  
"How could you forget your eye color?" Joseph asked. "Sorr-ey." I said. "I don't ever think about it." The familiar drone of a siren sounded somewhere in the city. From atop the hill, I could see the flashing lights. Our adults said there used to be red and blue lights.  
Now it's blue and white. The smoke from the smoke towers produces so much smoke you can basically see the white in the day, but the smoke only falls on the east side of the city, our side. The smoke towers separate the west side from the east side. The west side is their teritory. We don't go on that side, to dangerous. There are plenty of drugstores on the east side to keep us afloat. "I wonder what would happen if you dressed up." Timmy said.  
"Have you ever seen her in anything besides pants?" Joseph said sarcasticly. I punched his arm.  
"I own a..." I thought for a second. Do I own a dress? No, I don't. Why would I need one? I looked at both of them. They were waiting to see what I had to say. "Ok, fine I don't even own a skirt. But why would I need one in the first place?" I said.  
"Well," said Joseph. "there's some kind of...I don't know what it's called. Something for all the older kids where we all come together in 'nice' clothing and dance and stuff."  
"Where did you hear that from?" I asked. "Some of our adults said they did it back then. They said it would be a 'fun event to lift our spirits'." he said.  
"I don't know how to dance." I said.  
"I do. I can break it down!" Timmy said and hopped up, spinning around and doing little dance moves.

We all laughed.

**pretty pretty please rate and review! :]**


End file.
